N'oubliez pas les paroles !
N'oubliez pas les paroles! is a French televised series based on the international series Don't Forget the Lyrics!. It broadcasts on the television station France 2 as of 15 December 2007 and is produced by Air Productions. On January 7th, 2013, a new formula was launched, with a champion "maestro". The program is hosted by Nagui. It was a weekly show until 28 June 2008. After that date, the show became daily and was broadcast at 7 pm. The host for the daily shows was Patrick Sabatier for almost half a year, when Nagui took over once again on 12 December 2008. The show has a band made from: *David Dahan on vocals and percussions and direction of the orchestra *Magali Ripoll on vocals, accordion and keyboards *Richard Bertin - drums *Maurice Zemmour - bass *Jean-Luc Paris - guitar *Christian Rakoto - guitar *François Legrand - keyboards First version Prizes against knowing a certain number of missing word lyrics were: Maestro version The Duel The "maestro" (winner of the previous emission) enter on the tray with the organizer, who calls back its number of victories and its total of earnings. Then, another candidate arrives on the tray. The maestro and the challenger are in confrontation in duel. The latter has, until August 11th, 2014, the choice to play in the first one or to leave the hand to the maestro. Since September 1st, 2014, it is the maestro who decides to take or to leave the hand. Alternately, the candidates sing a song of a category to the choice among five proposed: one-10 points with two words to be found, one-20 points with three words to be found, one-30 points with four or five words to be found, one-40 points with six or seven words to be found, and one-50 points with eight or nine words to be found. During special occasions (feast days, start of the school year, etc.), the proposed categories often have a link with the date of broadcasting of the emission as well as the songs which are there. In every category, there is a possible choice among two songs which a short extract is diffused. Once the chosen song, Nagui announces the number of missing words. The candidate begins to sing with a musical arrangement and the words shown on the screen. Then, when the music and the display of the text stop, he has to continue to sing to give the words to find. He is not compulsory to know the melody or to sing just, but well to give the exact text, to the word near. The words proposed by the candidate display on the screen. He can modify so much that he wishes it the shown words. When he wants to validate his answer, he says " Je bloque ces paroles ". The candidate marks the number of points corresponding in chosen theme if the blocked words are exact in the word near (a plural put instead of a singular, a bad personal pronoun or a bad article are considered errors). In the slightest error, the candidate does not score any point. When the candidates sang two songs each, they play with the theme " It is the same song ". The candidate who has the score the lower leaves isolating itself on an armchair, a back to his(her) opponent and to the public, with headphones on ears more earphones, whereas the other candidate discovers the song which he is going to have to sing. His purpose is to find most consecutive words exact of this song as soon as the display of the text in the screen stops (the televiewers can nevertheless see the text written in yellow). As soon as the candidate makes an error, the music stops, the decor is red lights by flashing (since January 7th, 2013) and we hear the word is " ZiZi " (since August 22nd, 2016). He scores a point by found word. The candidate who had isolated returns then and discovers the score of his opponent, then has to sing in turn this song and find most words possible, to have the best score. A sound signal rings when it reached there, and it can then keep singing or stopping, as he wishes it. To note that if the first candidate marks enough points to become irretrievable, the second candidate leaves the game without singing the song. At the end of this round, the one who marked most points becomes (or stays if it is him already) the maestro and obtains the silver microphone, and returns come what may to the following emission. In case of equality, it is the maestro who wins. The final The maestro chooses a song for every her finale, among two proposed. He has to find, on five occasions in the song, the missing words. He(it) tries at first to find two or three words to win 1 000 €, then can decide, in the order, to find three in five words in the same song for 2 000 €, then five at eight words for 5 000 €, then eight in eleven words for 10 000 €, and finally eleven in seventeen words for 20 000 €. In every landing, the words to be found are farther and farther in the song. When the words which he proposes are shown on the screen, he can modify them as much as he wishes it before blocking them. He also has the joker of "initials", who allows her, only once by emission to discover the first letter of each of the missing words during a stage. After every successful stage, the candidate has the choice to stop and add his gains to the sum accumulated in the previous emissions, that is to play the upper level, without possibility of abandoning at the time of finding the words. In case of error or in the absence of proposal if the candidate tried a level, he wins nothing for the current emission. Since August 22nd, 2016, the candidate tried a level for 5 000 €, 10 000 € or 20 000 €, if there is a slightest error of the proposal, the candidate wins the prize of 2 000 €. But he preserves come what may the accumulated sum during his previous participations and is assured to return to the following emission.